


Gazelle's Boggy Predicament

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: It's seems that the famous pop star singer of Zootopia is under a sticky situation.





	Gazelle's Boggy Predicament

Zootopia's famous pop singing icon, Gazelle was out in a bog to shoot some footage for her music video to popularize her new music, and song. ''Boggy As A Bog'' 

Despite how her supervisors protest and told that shooting a music video in a bog would prove difficult for a camera crew to do due to harsh, and very dangerous mud holes. However she shoved off these warnings and decided to do it herself without an help of her crew.

But that will soon come to bite her in the ass once she made her way to the muggy bog.

She brings her microphone, a portable CD player with a copy of her new music, and a camera as she journey on to the bog. Admittedly the smell was unusual but not horrid, and the area was full old trees, and long grassy fields.

After trailing for 20 minutes, Gazelle finally found a good spot to set her camera over and shoot her music video.

“Okay then. Let's get started.” she said place the tripod and set up the cam.

While that was set, she place her CD player down as the pop the disc in and plays it. With the help of a remote she set the camera to record as she position herself behind a large mud hole as she held her mic to her muzzle and starts singing her song while dancing and shaking her majestic wide hips around while the camera captures everything.

However the bog isn't much of a pleasant place as it filled with pestering incests buzzing around as one was hovering over her as the buzzing nosies was really annoying her sensitive ears as she start to swat away with her arms while stepping backward not realizing that she was about to step on the mud hole until it was too late.

Her eyes widen as she looked down to see her hoof feet was plastered in the sticky muddy pit.

“Oh, no...”

Grunting, and pulling her legs up in effort to get herself free, but couldn't as both feet were glued in place on the mud as she struggles more anxiously.

The more she struggles she've notice that she is feeling herself stinking. She looked back down and to her fears she was slowly sinking. Gazelle then grab hold of her leg and yank it hard to get herself free before her lower half of her gets sunk. But no matter she tries it seems to fail her as her struggling motion cause her to sink faster in the mud hole.   
As if this point, Gazelle was in serious trouble.

“Help!” she hollered out. “Somebody help! Hello? HELP!” she yelled so that anyone can here her and come to rescue her. But no one came.

To make matters worst, now she was now sinking to her hips. She knows that it's hopeless and she is never going to get out of this. 

She looked around to find any vines that she can use as a rope to pull herself out of the muddy pit but found nothing of a sort as she hung down in defeat. Looking up at the camera as it kept on rolling she knew she need to send a message to anyone that would be out looking for her.

“This is, Gazelle. As you may know that I'm trapped in this mud hole and slowly sinking to the my doom. If anyone who finds this camera... please inform all of Zootopia that I love my fans, my background tiger dancers, and my family.” she said as beads of tears starts to form her eyes.

As her body continue to sink further and further reaching up to her chest, and all the way to her neck as she head her head up to keep lasting a bit longer to breath air until her whole head was nearly disappears. 

In thus, the famous pop singer was gone with only leaving bubbles bubbling up the surface until the stopped.

It was a very unfortunate moment for, Gazelle.


End file.
